


You're the Voice Inside My Head

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen (sort of), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Brief mentions of child abuse, Cherik - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Mutant Powers, Romance, Telepathy, Whirlwind Romance, hitman!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: When Erik (a hitman usually employed by a group of mutants) attempts to kill a corrupt human politician against orders, he is stopped by his handler, a man he has never met before but has heard inside his head for years.Written for Secret Mutant Exchange 2017.





	You're the Voice Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).



> This was written for the Secret Mutant Exchange 2017 for Lamia.  
> Prompt: Erik is an elusive hitman and Charles is his long time handler. Erik has never met Charles before but he'd recognize that voice anywhere. 
> 
> I don't think this is exactly what you had in mind but hopefully you still enjoy it!!

The organization had never been quite what Erik was looking for. No one was quite sure what the organization even was. The government referred to it as “the mutant army” and reported them to be dangerous and threatening. Some called it the X-Men, believing it was what had developed from the first efforts of mutants standing up for themselves. Other members, like Erik, had joined viewing it as a branch of the Brotherhood. It had always just been “The Organization”, a group of mutants using their powers to save other mutants. It was likely a mix of every mutant group that had come before.

Erik wanted more. He wanted a revolution that would prove to the humans that mutants were the superior race. He never wanted to be oppressed by humans, not like his ancestors had in Germany. He would die before he let the future generations of the growing mutant population undergo that same oppression. Not everyone agreed with his methods though. So, while Erik’s strategies to make humans pay were almost always shot down, he was also the man called upon to perform the dirty work. He was the killer.

He was a damn good killer. He’d yet to miss a mark.

He hadn’t been congratulated on his abilities though. No, he’d been put on a leash. The more kills he made, the less he was trusted.

* * *

 

_ “So, Mr. Magneto is it?” The blonde raised one perfect eyebrow and looked blankly at him over the file folder she was reading from. _

_ Erik clenched his jaw and nodded once with a glare. _

_ She snorted. “Okay, Magneto. You’ve got quite the record. I don’t think there’s a government in the world that wouldn’t love to give you the death penalty. You have racked up quite the body count.” _

_ “It happens,” he replied with a dead stare. _

_ A rough chuckle came from the man standing behind the young woman. He was a bulky shadow against the wall. “That it does,” his accented voice agreed, a smirk clear in his voice. _

_ The woman rolled her eyes. “We don’t approve of what you’ve done.” She paused, eyeing Erik. “However, you’re obviously very good at what you do. Logan here does a good job with the messier jobs but he needs to be up close. You though, you don’t have any such limitation.” _

_ “You want me to kill for you?” _

_ “There’s already blood on your hands. You’d be doing it to benefit the mutant cause. We’d only use you when we needed to take out a human in order to extract a mutant in danger. Of course, given your history, we would be keeping an eye on you. You would be assigned a handler. Our choice of handler for you is a telepath. He’d know if you were going to stray from the orders given.” _

_ “Huh,” Erik huffed out a laugh. “So, what’s in it for me?” _

_ The man, Logan, leveled him with a glare. “We don’t haul your fucking ass to jail right now. That’s what’s in it for you.” _

* * *

 

Erik had killed more than his fair share since he’d joined up. Tonight wasn’t for the organization though. At least, not exactly. He had given himself this mission in order to avenge one of the newest members. This “mission” had not been sanctioned by the higher ups though. This was all Erik’s idea.

Warren Worthington Jr deserved what he got. He had abused his son because of his mutation. He had tried to force various “cures” on to his son and used him as a lab rat over and over again. The boy - young man really - showed more damage than most new recruits. The scars were there, physical and emotional. Angel barely talked and when he did it was filled with rage.

Erik understood that rage.

So, on this Saturday night, Erik had snuck out of the compound and tricked his way into an extravagant party being held as a political fundraiser for Worthington himself. Erik didn’t often work infiltration jobs, despite this, he was quite good at it. Tonight, he looked the part in a clean cut and classic tux. He’d shaved and put on his best cufflinks and watch. He could play the part of a rich socialite for an hour or so while he prepped for the kill. 

There were bullets in his pocket. He didn't need to use a gun. No one would be able to trace where the bullet had come from. Worthington was in his sight. 

He was an older man, a pleasant smile pasted across his face for the benefit of the public. No one would have guessed that there was evil simmering underneath the surface. Even if they did know, most of the people at this event would support Worthington's abuse of his son, viewing it as an effort to help "fix" Angel. Not anymore. Erik was ending this. 

But then came the voice.

* * *

 

_ 'They told me you were a telepath. I didn't realize that meant you'd be messing around in my head,' Erik thought, knowing that his handler would be able to hear the unspoken words loud and clear. He hoped the bitterness and anger would be felt as well. _

_ 'I am sorry,' came the reply in that same calm voice that had carried Erik through his past four missions. He'd grown accustomed to the lilting tone of his voice and against better judgment even felt a certain sense of trust. That was over now. 'I didn't intend to betray your trust, Erik. You were losing control of your emotions and it was clouding your judgment. You were going to get yourself and the rest of the team caught or killed. I needed to do something that would recenter you.' _

_ Erik laughed humorlessly. 'You thought dragging up my past was the way to do that?' _

_ 'Not all of your memories are bad, Erik. Your past is not something you need to bury.' _

* * *

 

'I don't think Raven will be too happy when she discovers you decided to take on a personal mission especially without me. She's put a lot of faith in you.' 

Erik knew that voice inside his head. It was there more often than not. This was the first time in years he had set out to make a kill and not had the other man's words floating through his brain. It had felt wrong to some extent, as if something were missing. But being discovered was not going to play out well.

'How do you know?' Erik thought back angrily. 'Do you just play around in my head whenever you're bored? Are you always there just poking around? Oh yes, you've all put so much faith in me but you cannot trust me for a second.'

'It is not like that Erik. I didn't discover your plan by looking inside your mind. I don't use my powers on you except during missions. I know what you look like. Though I think I'm the only one here who could recognize you.'

'Here?' Erik's thoughts whirled. He attempted to subtly search the room, his eyes minutely flicking back and forth. But what was he even looking for? He'd never seen his handler before. He'd always just been a voice, always just the man inside his head. There wasn't even a name. He had only ever been referred to as X. So who was he? What would be his tells? How could he recognize him? 

A familiar chuckle echoed through Erik's mind. 'You're not going to find me. At least not like that. I'll offer you a deal though and I'll be able to tell if you plan to break your end.'

'What is it?'

'I will tell you who I am and you will leave Worthington alone.'

Erik's first reaction was no. He couldn't give up this chance to kill the man. He'd hurt his own son, Erik's friend. He deserved this and there'd never be a better chance. But he was torn. Shocking even to Erik himself he found that he wanted to give that chance up if it meant meeting the man that had guided him with that soft, beautiful voice through every kill and extraction. The telepath knew more about him than anyone else on this Earth. 

'I know you want to hurt him. You want to punish him. He will be someday. But not tonight and not by you. We will get him someday though and hopefully instead of a quick demise he spends many years rotting in prison. I promise you we will do something about him, but not what you intended for tonight.'

Erik wanted to believe. Could he? 'Who are you?'

'I'm at the back of the room near the bar listening to some doctor drivel on about science she obviously doesn't understand.' Erik looked that way and started heading through the crowds. 'Brown hair, could probably use a trim. No glasses or anything like that. Blue suit that is definitely too casual for this event.' Erik had made his way to the bar and was trying to search through everyone he could see, trying to place who this was he heard in his head. 'Oh, and one more thing.’ X’s laugh played inside Erik’s head. ‘I'm the one in the wheelchair.'

Erik felt himself still for a moment. Wheelchair? He hurriedly scanned everyone in attendance. It should be obvious now. There. There he was. 

He was - he was something. 

His smile aimed at the woman Erik assumed to be the aforementioned doctor was plastered politely across his face but didn't hold any true happiness or respect. He had a clever glint in his eyes though and it may have been arrogant but Erik would guess it had something to do with him, Magneto, the metal assassin.

He hadn't expected X to be so young. His mutation was so powerful yet he had complete control over it. Most mutants in The Organization were still learning how to use their powers properly. Erik knew that he, Magneto, was considered to be one of the most advanced with his mutation of all the members. It had always been evident that X was quite mature within his mutation as well. Looking at him, Erik knew the telepath couldn’t be any older than he was himself. He was likely even younger. 

Erik stood a few feet away from the woman and X. He attempted to subtly watch them but when he glanced back he found that the man was looking back at him. 

Erik straightened up, standing taller. Then, he strode confidently towards the small group of people standing around the incompetent doctor and the more than competent telepath. “I’ve been looking for you,” Erik said loudly to the man in the wheelchair, cutting off the doctor. She seemed to sputter behind him but the man before him just laughed. His smile was charming and his laugh was even more pleasing to his ears than it had been inside his head. He found his own lips tilting up in a smile at the sound. 

“I’ve been right here, Erik,” 

The voice was the same, yet it was  _ more _ somehow. It had that same soft, soothing quality it always had, but now there was something else. There was almost a sense of magic in truly hearing the sound of the words instead of just feeling them inside himself. There was something magical about the mouth which spoke them. 

A man standing beside the doctor cleared his throat pointedly. “Who is this Charles? I didn’t know you had brought a guest with you.”

Charles. His name was Charles. Erik tucked that away inside himself, inside his very soul.

“Yes, excuse me, Mr. Marten, I should introduce you. This is Erik Lehnsherr. He’s a colleague of mine.”

The miffed doctor snorted. “Colleague?” she took a sip of her brandy. “Just a colleague? Really?”

Charles paused for a moment, assessing the woman in front of him then turning to look at Erik. Erik could feel that slight sense of the other man peering inside his brain, but it no longer felt like an intrusion as it had during their first mission as hitman and handler, instead it felt familiar and almost pleasant. 

A smile spread across Charles face. “I’m afraid, Dr. Marten, that that is not your business. Pardon me but my relationship with Mr. Lehnsherr truly has nothing to do with you.”

Dr. Marten huffed before grabbing her husband’s hand and dragging him away with her. Charles chuckled as they went. 

Erik raised an eyebrow at him. “Our relationship?”

Charles’ brow furrowed. “Do you forget that I know your thoughts?” he said in a low voice. 

“I - ” Erik started but stopped, “What do you mean?” he said, keeping his voice neutral.

The other man just smiled smally. “I really should thank you for all the compliments.”

“Compliments?”

“Well, of course. First there’s you finding my special abilities to be supremely impressive. You find me funny. You also think that I am gorgeous, breathtaking, and sexy.” Charles’ grin just grew especially when seeing Erik’s body language begin to close off in embarrassment. “It really is a pity that you can’t read my thoughts about you.”

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Erik’s eyes bore pleadingly into Charles’ own.

“I don't think so. It would take too much time.” he replied teasingly. “Although, I will say that I do find some of your thoughts very appealing. I especially liked the one involving flowers, a synagogue, and a pair of gold rings.” The smile Charles had for Erik was nothing but sincere.


End file.
